The Consequences of Getting Drunk
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Alcohol always meant trouble. Weird things happen when you're under the influence. As for Kaito and Len, they're about to find that out. KaiLen, yaoi, lemon, smut, oneshot, call it whatever you want. Don't like, don't read.


_Disclaimer: You people should already know that nothing belongs to me… so, yeah… *smiles sweetly*_

_Warning: Contains yaoi and lemon. If you don't like that stuff, don't read. It's that simple._

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

**The Consequences of Getting Drunk**

"Party?" Kaito asked, whipping his head around to face a grinning Meiko. The woman in question raised a bottle in her right hand, which was obviously filled with sake. The bluenette lifted an eyebrow and asked once more, "What suddenly brought this up?"

"Oh, Kaito, Kaito…" Meiko said, placing an arm around the man's shoulders while shaking her head and making a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound. "We've all been loaded these past days. Requests, new songs, rehearsals, recordings, concerts! We gotta relax, y'know?"

"But I'll be busy tonight. I still have a song to memorize, lyrics to finish and-"

"Did I tell you everyone's coming? And by everyone, I mean including a blond little shota boy whom you admire and adore soooo much," Meiko cut Kaito's sentence off, grinning mischievously at the man.

Said bluenette instantly blushed and turned his head to the woman beside him. "Len-chan's coming?"

A huge smile and pat on the back was the answer. "Of course he is, you pedo!"

"I am not," Kaito said flatly, shrugging the brunette off.

In truth, the man had loved the younger boy for as long as he can remember. But of course, Len was utterly unaware of that.

Kaito headed for the stairs, but Meiko stopped him.

"Where 'ya going to?" she asked.

Kaito simply turned his head and smiled, answering, "To my room. If you want to see me to your little party tonight, I gotta finish my work _now_."

Meiko watched as the male made his way up the stairs, a playful smirk growing on her lips. She took the cap of her bottle off and gulped down all of its contents in one go.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

"I am _not_ drinking," Kaito said in a tone that clearly showed it was his final decision. However, Meiko was persistent. She kept throwing cans and cans of beer towards the bluenette, only to have them shoved back to her face.

At one side of the room, the other girls –Miku, Rin and Luka- were chatting, while Len and Gakupo were having a rock-paper-scissors tournament to see who gets to sing next.

Whether it was on purpose or just a coincidence, the two got the same result everytime.

"Gakupo-nii, stop copying me!"

"No, Len-san! _You_ stop copying _me_!"

Meiko stood up, approached the two men and Kaito gave a sigh of relief. He pushed the cans of beer away from him and watched Meiko steal the microphone from the two males, saying something along the lines of, "None of you gets to sing tonight 'cause I'm the star of this show!"

"Meiko-nee… this isn't a show. It's just a little party you organized," Len said.

"It's the same thing. I'm the organizer, I'm the star," Meiko said, grinning proudly.

Upon hearing the word "star", Miku got up to her feet and protested. "No! I'm the star here, Meiko-nee!"

Rin got up as well and put an arm around the tealette. "Nee, nee, Miku-nee… let's steal that microphone from Meiko-nee."

As a response, Miku gave a huge nod.

"Oh no, you don't! Gakupo-kun, block those two for me," Meiko said, pulling the samurai by his sleeve and using him as a shield. "Come on, wield your katana!"

"You know very well I can't use violence against these younger girls. Any form of weaponry is extremely prohibited, since we are their nii-chans and nee-chans," Gakupo said.

"Oh, since when did you become such a smart guy, huh?" Meiko asked, not letting go of the man.

Gakupo grinned widely, answering, "Since Luka-san and I started going out!"

"You are?" Meiko seemed genuinely surprised.

"Idiot! I told you to keep that a secret!" Luka exclaimed.

Len silently excused himself from the pointless commotion and made his way towards Kaito. Said man blushed lightly when the younger boy sat down beside him, sighing. He then smiled up at the older male and said, "They sure are being noisy, nee, Kaito-nii?"

"Ah, yeah…" Kaito managed to say as an answer, all too aware of the pounding in his chest.

"They're like kids," Len laughed softly, only succeeding in causing Kaito's heart to go faster –if that was even possible.

The two males sat in silence for a while, watching Meiko push Gakupo towards Miku and Rin, Miku and Rin dodge the samurai, and Luka catch the samurai and giving him a headlock for blowing their secret.

After a few moments, the blond boy noticed the cans piled up on one part of the couch they were sitting on. Curious, he grabbed one and read the label. "Beer?"

Kaito turned his head abruptly towards the younger Vocaloid and said, "Those are Mei-chan's."

"Oh. Kaito-nii, you don't drink?" Len asked.

"Umm… yeah. I'm a non-alcoholic," Kaito answered.

"Ah…" Len said. He examined the can for a while, then opened it and took a little sip before Kaito could even stop him. He tasted the liquid inside his mouth for a while. "It's bitter."

"Len-chan, you shouldn't drink that!" Kaito said in a panic.

All of a sudden, Meiko was right by their side. "Oh, don't be such a killjoy now, Bakaito! Let the kid drink if he wants to!"

"Just a little taste," Len said, then he took a gulp from the can. He let out a long breath and said, "Actually, it gets good after a while."

"Len-chan…" Kaito warned nervously, "Alcohol isn't good for you."

"One can of beer wouldn't hurt," Len replied. His cheeks, however, were already a faint shade of red and he was wobbly in his seat.

"Len-chan," Kaito warned again.

"Shut up, Bakaito. Let Lenny drink as much as he wants to!" Meiko exclaimed, laughing maniacally. She then stood up and went back to fighting with the other girls over the microphone. The two males were left alone on the couch again.

Once Kaito was sure Meiko wasn't looking at them, he snatched the can of alcohol from the blond boy's small hand. "Enough."

Len gave an adorable pout which only made Kaito's face flare red. "K-Kai –hic!- to-n-nii –hic- I-I'm n-not –hic- f-finished with th-that yeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttt!"

_Oh boy ,_was what went through the bluenette's head. He looked at the can and saw that it was half-empty. Since Len was still a kid, he expected that he had low resistance to alcohol, but he didn't expect that the younger Vocaloid would get drunk with _half a can _of beer.

"Gimme –hic!- th-that baaaaack!" Len exclaimed, trying to grab the can back from Kaito. He clutched it, but Kaito wouldn't give, holding it tighter. They played tug-of-war with the poor can, until its remaining contents spilled onto Len's outfit, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Look at what's happened to you. Your shirt's all messed up," Kaito said.

"N-Noooooooo prob, Kaito-nii! I'll j-just –hic- change," Len grinned goofily, licking the liquid that spilled on his fingers. "Th-this really i-is –hic- bitter!"

At that statement, the older Vocaloid blushed a very deep shade of red. A sudden image formed in his head –one of Len licking off _something else_ that's also bitter.

_No, no, no, NO!_

Kaito shook his head fiercely, clearing his head of the sinful thought. He felt something churn in the pit of his stomach and, oddly, his pants somehow became tighter.

Something cold pressed against his cheek, and he jumped up from his seat. He turned his head and saw Miku holding a bowl of chocolate-and-vanilla ice cream with choco sprinkles, nuts, almonds, marshmallows and chocolate bits with a cherry on top. His mouth instantly watered at the sight, and he swallowed.

Miku smiled sweetly. "This is for you, Kaito-nii. A gift from Meiko-nee."

"Mei-chan?" Kaito asked, confused.

"Yup. She told me to give this to you," Miku answered, then she placed the bowl down on Kaito's lap. She then skipped happily towards the rest, yelling something about the microphone and her turn to sing.

Of course, Kaito had second thoughts about the ice cream resting on his lap and waiting to be eaten. Meiko did something to this, that was for sure. But, the cold frozen treat was just looking _so_ darn irresistible.

"Kaito-n-nii?" Len asked curiously. But of course, the other didn't hear him. He was so concentrated with his ice cream.

Completely forgetting about Len's presence beside him, Kaito gave in to the temptation and ate the ice cream given to him in one go. It was sweet, cold, delicious, and… _had a bitter aftertaste to it?_

This, Kaito realized only after he finished the whole bowl. He felt a bit dizzy, and he yelled to Meiko, "M-Mei-chan! Th-there's alcohol in this ice cream, isn't there?"

As an answer, the woman in question grinned.

A tug at his sleeve made Kaito turn his head, and he suddenly remembered the younger male beside him. "Hic! K-Kai-i-to-nii… h-help m-me… g-get –hic- changed!"

"Err… okay?" Kaito answered, unsure himself, blushing. He scooped Len up in his arms and excused himself from the others. He then went up to the second floor where the Vocaloid's rooms were located, and he pushed the door of Len's room open. He stepped inside and settled the blond down his bed while he rummaged through Len's cabinet.

The alcohol was starting to kick in.

"K-Kaito-n-nii…" Len called. "I-I'm c-cold… hic," Len whined, calling for the older man's attention.

"Huh?" Kaito asked, spinning his head. He walked towards the bed and saw that the younger male's face was red all over, and he was rocking back and forth. Kaito held his shoulders to steady him. "Len-chan, are you okay?"

Len smiled and gave out a low chuckle. "Kaito-n-nii… I-I… I…"

"You?" the bluenette asked.

All of a sudden, Len had his lips pressed against Kaito's. The older male's eyes went wide, and he blushed madly. When Len pulled back, he began stuttering. "L-L-Len-ch-chan… W-what was that f-for?"

Len just giggled softly, falling forward.

_Oh, _Kaito thought. _The effect of the alcohol. Nothing more._

Though Kaito was perfectly aware that Len was under the influence of alcohol, he couldn't seem to stop the loud banging of his heart against his chest. He looked down and shook the younger boy lightly to see if he was still conscious.

The alcohol mixed with his ice cream also seemed to have its own effects on Kaito. He felt _extremely_ hot.

Len looked up and smiled slightly.

And that's when Kaito snapped.

Hesitatingly, he covered Len's mouth with his own again, lightly sucking on the other's lower lip. As a result, a moan was emitted from the blond's throat and he parted his lips slightly, allowing Kaito better access. Without a second thought the older man dipped his tongue into the inviting, warm and wet mouth of his partner.

Their tongues grazed against each other softly and gently in a way that sent shivers of pleasure running down Kaito's spine. He pushed Len back down on the bed and continued on kissing his lips until air became necessary. Len tossed his head upwards, panting and his face all red. He took in deep breaths, and mewled when Kaito began tracing pepper-light kisses on the corner of his mouth, to his cheek, down his jaw, until he reached the boy's neck where he began nipping and sucking on a patch of skin.

"K-Kai… nn- to… ah- nii!" Len whimpered, pleasure building up way too fast. Desire washed over his whole system, and he grabbed the man's shoulders.

On the other hand, Kaito was in a battle with himself. This was wrong, but…

But…

But…

He just couldn't stop now.

He licked his way down to Len's collarbone, then he pulled back to take Len's shirt off. He tossed it to one side of the room, then busied himself by tracing his tongue over one of the younger male's nipples. He sucked on them a bit, then grazed his tongue against it over and over again.

The boy beneath him moaned out his pleasure and approval.

Kaito moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. His hand moved down Len's pants, flicking the button open and pulling the zipper down. He cupped the boy's growing arousal in his hand and rubbed it steadily, causing more moans to erupt from the boy under him.

Whether it was an effect of the alcohol or drug or whatever it was Meiko mixed in his ice cream or not, he was very hot. He was all too aware of the tightening of his pants due to his own hardening member, but he tried his best to ignore it and focus on pleasuring Len.

The person he loved since who-knows-when.

"K-Kai… ah-" Len moaned when Kaito pulled back from his chest and moved lower, kissing his stomach once lightly before moving down to place a kiss on the younger's boxers, just above the place where his member should be. The bluenette pulled the other's pants a little lower to his knees, licking the outside of the boy's boxers repeatedly.

Len moaned and thrusted his hips up.

At this movement, Kaito pulled down Len's boxers as well. They joined his pants down his knees, and the older Vocaloid flicked his tongue against the tip of Len's cock.

A moan was the response.

Kaito repeated the action, tracing circles all over the head, before he took the boy fully in his mouth. More moans, louder than the ones before, were heard. Kaito bobbed his head up and down, then sucked hard, grazing his tongue over whatever expanse of skin he could reach. Len's hips were moving upwards, thrusting himself more into the bluenette's mouth. Kaito almost choked, so he forced the younger boy's hips down on the bed, before he continued sucking and licking.

Len clutched the sheets beneath him tightly, moaning in pleasure and approval. His hips twitched violently, even with Kaito holding them down. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, and with a loud cry he finally came and spilled into Kaito's mouth. The older Vocaloid swallowed it without any hesitation.

Kaito sat back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Somehow, the taste was weird, but not really unpleasant.

Len was breathing really heavily, his exposed chest rising and falling in the process. His eyes were half-lidded and out of focus, and his head was spinning like crazy.

The older male leaned down to capture the younger boy's lips in a deep kiss. Len locked his hands in Kaito's blue hair and willingly opened his mouth, inviting the bluenette in. Their tongues once again danced in some sort of rhythm only the two of them can truly understand.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Kaito pulled back and placed three fingers inside the boy's mouth. Len sucked and licked on them, not waiting for any more instructions. While he was doing so, the man above him ran his slender fingers through damp blond locks, smiling contentedly to himself.

Kaito leaned down and lightly nibbled on Len's ear, before whispering a quick "I love you." Though he knew Len wouldn't understand it due to his drunken state, he still said it. He just needed to let it out.

The bluenette pulled his fingers out after a while and moved down Len's lower body. He grabbed the younger boy's thighs and spread them apart, rubbing his index finger against Len's entrance lightly before pushing it in. A gasp was heard.

Since the other didn't make any move to stop him, Kaito decided it was okay. He swirled his fingers around, and soon joined another one. He moved them in scissoring motions, then in circles, trying to stretch the boy as much as possible. He pulled them out, then pushed them back in again, repeating the pattern of movements until the groans beneath him turned into pleasured gasps. He decided to proceed to adding a third finger, circling them and moving them inside the boy.

Len closed his eyes and moaned, rocking his hips against the three fingers exploring inside of him. He grabbed the sheets beneath him more tightly than before, then all of a sudden a yell escaped him when Kaito's fingers hit a spot that caused him so much pleasure. He thrusted his hips and moaned over and over again when the man continued to focus his fingers against that particular spot.

"I guess you're all ready," Kaito grinned, pulling his fingers out and Len let out a groan that sounded like he was unsatisfied with something.

Quickly pulling his own need out of his pants, Kaito positioned himself in between the boy's legs, spreading them further apart just a bit more. He leaned down and gently rested his lips on the boy's, knowing that what was going to happen next would most likely cause some pain.

With one quick movement, Kaito shoved himself all the way in. Just as what he expected, Len cried out in pain, grabbing Kaito's shoulders and shutting his eyes closed. The feeling of being filled with something so big and in such a place was both foreign and uncomfortable to him, causing pain to flood his entire senses. It was as if something was ripping apart and breaking.

Meanwhile, the bluenette tried his very best to be patient and waited for Len to adjust and get comfortable with him inside. It was starting to get a little difficult, though, since he needed his own release as well.

Heavy breathing could be heard from beneath him, and Len somehow loosened his grip on Kaito's shoulders. The older Vocaloid took this as a good sign and started moving himself; making a steady rhythm of in and out, in and out. The younger boy groaned and shifted his hips, trying to find some comfort when all of a sudden, Kaito hit this spot that made him suck in air sharply. The man above him raised an eyebrow, sweat trickling down from his forehead.

Kaito repeated the action, pushing into that same spot. Len moaned sweetly.

At this, a mischievous grin formed on the older man's lips.

He had found Len's sweet spot.

Placing feather light kisses on the boy's neck, Kaito began speeding up his pace a little. Each thrust he made was answered with a moan of pleasure. The bluenette sat back up and grabbed the boy's thighs, before he pulled out all the way and slammed back into Len.

The blond screamed pleasurably.

Kaito sped up and slammed himself harder, thrusting repeatedly into the younger boy who was already shivering from the sensation. Kaito hit Len's sweet spot every time perfectly, and soon he was panting himself.

Len rocked his hips violently, craving for more of the strange and painful yet overwhelming feeling of being filled and slammed into.

Sweat covered both of their bodies, and Kaito never felt this hot before. "G-God… you're s-so tight, Le-Len, ah!"

Len moaned and whimpered the man's name once. "K-Kait-to-n-nii, nnh…"

"L-Len, ngh, s-so… good, ah…" Kaito moaned as he went in deeper. He could feel his climax approaching. He was so close.

Len's eyes suddenly snapped open and he screamed at the top of his lungs, coming all over his and Kaito's stomachs. Kaito groaned and thrusted himself more, before he felt his own release and he spilled inside the younger boy, earning a gasp.

The bluenette caught his breath first, before he decided to pull out of Len. They were both panting and sweaty and tired and…

Kaito just couldn't think straight anymore. The last thing he remembered was him falling down beside the younger boy, before consciousness drifted away from him.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

When Len woke up the following morning, he felt a sudden headache hit him. Groaning, he reached his hand up and extended his thumb and index finger, giving his temples a little squeeze. Then he sat up –or well, at least tried to. His lower body was aching terribly for some reason, and he can't move. Looking down, he saw that he was naked.

"W-What the?" Len exclaimed, causing the still sleeping man beside him to jolt awake and fall off of the bed.

Kaito's eyes were wide and he looked around him frantically, until his eyes found Len. He sighed, somewhat in relief. "Oh, Len-chan, it's just you. I thought there was a thief or something."

Silence fell over the room.

Then Len realized Kaito was also bare.

And Kaito suddenly remembered what happened last night.

…

The two stared at each other for a while, before Kaito fell on his knees and bowed down low in front of the younger boy that his forehead touched the ground. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"What happened last night exactly?" Len asked, although he was sure of the answer to that.

Kaito stood up and shifted on his feet nervously. "Well, you were drunk and… and Mei-chan gave me ice cream with alcohol in it, and I ate it. I swear I was also drunk! I didn't know what I was doing, I'm very sorry, Len-chan!"

"Oh," Len looked down with a disappointed look in his aqua eyes. "So you only did that just because you were drunk?"

"Err… of course. I wouldn't… I wouldn't, rape you or anything if I wasn't," Kaito answered, unsure himself.

"So… you didn't have any special reason to do that with me at all?" Len asked.

"H-huh?" Kaito was confused. What was Len trying to get at?

"Nothing."

"I-Is there a problem?"

Len sighed and looked at Kaito's eyes. "I… I love you, Kaito-nii. And I'm just a bit sad because if it wasn't for the alcohol, you wouldn't do that with me, which means you don't have any feelings for me in return."

Kaito was in a state of shock for a moment. Then, when the blond's words finally sunk in, he ran up to his side and hugged him. "Oh, Len-chan? Is that true? Do you really love me?"

"Ah, y-yes…" Len answered, feeling a blush crawl on his cheeks.

"Well, I love you, too. I was just… you know, scared that you won't love me back," Kaito said. He pulled back and met the boy's gaze.

"R-Really?" Len asked.

"Really," Kaito answered, before he placed a kiss on the other's lips.

When they broke apart, Len pouted. "It's not fair…"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "What's not fair?"

"Our first night and I can't even remember a single thing," Len said, looking down to hide his blush.

Kaito chuckled softly before lightly nibbling on Len's ear. "We can always do it again."

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_A/N: Okay, so it turned out longer than expected…_

_This is my first KaiLen lemon fic, so I can't say that it's good. Anyway, please review! I would really appreciate it._


End file.
